1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps, and more specifically to an ornamental solar lamp assembly, which comprises a hollow base frame holding a solar collector and lamp circuit unit, and a lampshade fastened to the base frame by a screw joint. The ornamental solar lamp assembly converts the radiant energy of sunlight into electric power for the battery in the daytime, and turns on LEDs when dark.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of Christmas tree light sets and decorative lamp assemblies have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These Christmas tree light sets and decorative lamp assemblies are commonly comprised of a set of electric wires adapted to receive electric power from an electric outlet, and a set of lights installed in the electric wires. When a Christmas tree light set or decorative lamp assembly is installed in a tree or decorative support means, the electric wires are exposed to the outside, leaving a very bad impression to the beholder. Further, the conventional Christmas tree light set and decorative lamp assemblies cannot be used in places far away from the electric outlets.
The present invention relates to lamps, and more specifically to an ornamental solar lamp assembly, which comprises a hollow base frame holding a solar collector and lamp circuit unit, and a lampshade fastened to the base frame by a screw joint. The ornamental solar lamp assembly converts the radiant energy of sunlight into electric power for the battery in the daytime, and turns on LEDs when dark.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the ornamental solar lamp assembly is comprised of a hollow base frame holding a solar collector and lamp circuit unit, and a lampshade covered on the base frame, the lampshade admitting light and, having a threaded neck threaded into female threads in an annular groove on the top side wall of the base frame, the solar collector and lamp circuit unit having a solar collector panel mounted on the top side wall of the base frame, a battery mounted inside the base frame, lead-out wires extended from the battery and suspended above the base frame within the lampshade, a plurality of LEDs installed in the lead-out wires, and a control circuit adapted to turn on the LEDs when dark. According to another aspect of the present invention, any of a variety of suitable waste, light-permeable containers that have a threaded neck fitting the female threads in the annular groove of the base frame can be used as a lampshade. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the hollow base frame has a screw hole on the bottom side wall of the bottom cover thereof for mounting. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the lead-out wires can be curved in different directions to hold the LEDs in different angles and positions.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.